write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Peacock vs Spinel
Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU CAN THINK OF! Pre-Fight Peacock was snoring in her bed. Suddenly she heard an alarm. She was still confused until suddenly someone jumped on her stomach and yelled. Avery: Peacock wake up! We think there’s a new skull girl on the loose! And she is planning to destroy the Earth! Peacock: Ok ok give me 15 and a coffee! We see Peacock our her top hat on. Shove her teeth into her mouth and brush it with Metal polish. Then she quickly jugs the coffee before slamming it onto the floor. Peacock: Ready everybody it’s time to paint the town red! Andy: Psst Avery did boss take a bath or what and what did she brush her teeth with Metal polish? Avery: I already told ya last time and still no one needs to see that... 2D FIGHTING!!! Peacock and the gang walk to the injector where Spinel jumps off and laughs. “Well well if it isn’t the one who I’m compared to!” Peacock Just laughed and kicked Spinel. Peacock and the gang: 'SHOOOOOOOOOWTIME! ' Peacock starts by delivering and quick kick before shooting at Spinel Who dodged them all. Suddenly Big Band crashed into him and launched her into the air. Spinel then delivered punches to Big Band and kicked him into the air. He then said “I’m gonna take a rest!” Peacock didn’t care and stuffed her into a bag before kicking it. Spinel then spun around and began slamming Peacock’s head into the injector. Peacock then picked up a toy car and threw it at Spinel’s face. Spinel yelled in pain and fell back. Andy came and all the Peacock gang dog piled onto her. Spinel barley got up. She threw Peacock into the air she then used her spring legs and caught up to her. They began punching each other. Spinel then inflated both her fists and punched her to the ground. Spinel Got Down and calmly stared at the puddle. The puddle suddenly got up!? Peacock then said “Ya toon force is great!“ She then pulled out a hammer and slammed it into Spinel making her retreat into her gem. Big Band: What should we do with the gem? Andy: CRUSH IT!! Avery: Make it into jewelry! Peacock: I have a better idea! She picked it up and threw it into the air before it landed in here mouth she chewed it up and blew a bubble. Spinel pink bubble gum. Peacock laughed because she used her toon force to turn the gem Into delicious gum! Her and the gang did a pose before walking away. After Math Peacock is watching her Tv show with her gang. Spinel‘s bubble gum gem is in Peacock’s mouth. Results This Battles winner is.....Peacock! Winner: Peacock * - Slower * + Smarter * + More experienced * - Weaker Loser: Spinel * + Faster * - Dumber * - Less Experienced * + Stronger Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:Completed battles